


Amusant Pour Deux

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Niji couldn’t believe he’d finally found something Aspen wouldn’t do. Complete, outright refusal. Even his regular commands seemed to have no effect. So decides to see if it’s something she’d be willing to dowithhim.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Amusant Pour Deux

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 11 [NSFW] - Mutual Masturbation**

"Are you disobeying a direct order from daddy?" Niji already had his cock out as he laid next to Aspen on her bed, stroking his hardness slowly from base to tip. His own touch triggered warm washes of pleasure to wash over his bare skin, and he rested his head back against the pillows with a sigh. Eyes half-open, he reached for Aspen, squeezing her thigh. “I know you’re smarter than that.”

“I don’t want to.” Aspen’s arms were folded over her chest - a common pouting pose, Niji had noticed. Her legs were spread open, as he had ordered, and she was leaning her face against his shoulder. “Please don’t make me.”

‘Please’ was not a regular word in his brat’s vocabulary. Snuggled against him as she was, he could feel how tense she’d gotten at his most recent order. “Hmm…” Niji stroked his hand down the inside of her thigh, towards the wet heat waiting for him at the bottom. He brushed his fingers against the well-groomed black hair, burrowing between her lips and pressing against her clit. Aspen jumped slightly, and let out a whine. “What bothers you about it, little brat?”

Aspen mumbled an answer. Niji let out a small laugh as he reached for one of her hands, bringing it between her legs where his fingers had been. She twitched again when her own fingers brushed her clit, and Niji slowly moved her hand with his.

“Speak up, little brat.” There was plenty of fun to be had in ordering her around, but it lost all appeal if she had no enthusiasm whatsoever. “Daddy just wants you to touch yourself. We both know you’ve done it before. I even agreed to do the same thing, right here beside you. Is that not enough for my spoiled rotten brat?”

“Embarrassing.” It was still a mumbled answer, but at least it was a real answer. Not one Niji saw an ounce of credence in, but...if that was how his little brat saw it… 

Niji thought for a moment, using his other hand to continue rubbing his cock as the other moved Aspen’s own hand on her. That’s all he was asking her to do - minus him moving her hand for her. He wasn’t sure what the best approach could be. Slapping or choking her wouldn’t make her any more inclined to participate, and continuing the order wouldn’t magically make her enthusiastic either. If there were another way -

“I’ll close my eyes.” Niji’s mouth spoke before his brain could catch up, as he inclined himself to kiss at the top of her head. She smelled fresh and sweet - she always did - and he could feel her cozy body heat. “I won’t look at all while you play with that pretty little pussy of yours.”

Shifting slightly beside him, Aspen looked up at him, her green eyes suspicious. “Do you mean it?”

“Daddy doesn’t lie to his little brat. You can even cover my face with the pillow if you don’t believe me.” If she actually opted to do it, Niji couldn’t deny he’d be a little stung that she didn’t trust him.

“I won’t if you  _ promise _ to keep your eyes closed.” Aspen’s hand shook his off, and Niji set his hand back on her warm, soft thigh where he’d held her earlier. He smirked to himself as he closed his eyes, other hand choking his cock tighter as the base. Good to know that she trusted him after all. 

“Promise.”

He would’ve liked to have seen her, but Niji supposed that could be worked up to - if this went well, and he had an inkling it could. She had enjoyed watching him touch himself, eyes wide and glued to his hand as he’d worked his cock in front of her before. Not a single touch went unignored, and he’d enjoyed the way she’d bitten on her lip as she watched, completely engrossed in following his hand. He wouldn’t stop her from watching him all over again, as she explored herself - and perhaps that could be a step closer to being able to watch  _ her _ at a later date. 

Beside him, he could hear Aspen’s breathing growing more labored, and the occasional sigh and whine slipped out of her mouth. His grip on his cock tightened with every gentle exclamation from her, and he gritted his teeth with the superhuman effort of trying to keep his eyes closed. In time, he could feel her skin growing warmer where she was pressed against him, and the mattress shifting as her hips began pumping and rocking.

Niji wanted to watch, more than anything, but hearing and feeling were good enough for now. He knew his little brat would make it up to him.


End file.
